Warrior
Warrior *'Affiliation': Star Fleet *'Number': 5 *'Type': Harbour Tug Warrior is Captain Star's fifth tug, who is used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. Warrior usually works with his close companion, Big Mac. He often is clumsy but tries not to mess up. He is known only to get in the way by the Z-Stacks. Warrior speaks with a South London accent. Bio His capabilities range from the towing of barges (mainly that of Lord Stinker), to major liner docking operations, including the Princess Alice and The Duchess. Like the rest of the Star Fleet, Warrior is based on the tugs of San Francisco waters from the 1920's. His name obviously means he is pure of courage, bravery and knows how to put up a fight, which is quite ironically nothing at all like Warrior! He is extremely hardworking, despite the fact that his inherent clumsiness often leads to problems. He is quite loyal, strong-willed, and determined, and never gives up. Despite Warrior's shortcomings, he has proved himself to be a valuable member of the Star Fleet with notable examples being when he helped put out the fires, saved Izzy Gomez and stopped the logs that were flowing from up the river. Captain Star has referred to him as a striker. Even though he's not the smartest tug on the fleet, Warrior can occasionally come up with bright (if unusual) ideas in dire situations, such as setting his garbage barge alight to make a beacon for the S.S. Vienna. Whenever he makes a mistake, he's determined to set things right, like in Sunshine (episode) where he is the only tug who openly acknowledges how badly the other Star Tugs treated Sunshine. Warrior's whistle has a single note and is very nasal, much like a factory hooter. Behind the scenes Warrior's promotional model remained in its original state after Britt Allcroft bought all of the tugs for Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends . Appearances Television *Sunshine *Pirate *Jinxed (cameo) *Quarantine'' (cameo)'' *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior *High Tide *Munitions *Regatta *Bigg Freeze Books *Kidnapped *Run Aground *Nothing to Declare *Treasure Hunt *Loading Grain *The Missing Barge *Heat Wave *Ship In Distress *Naval Manoeuvres (mentioned) *Ten Cents' Busy Day Voice Actors * Nigel Anthony (TUGS) * Michael Donovan (Salty's Lighthouse) * Mitsuaki Madono (Japanese dub) Trivia *His model was sold to The Star Tugs Trust albeit only with one face mask. *Warrior is the only Star Tug with a fire hose. Gallery Image:Warrior - TUGS Photobook Picture.JPG|Photo book profile picture WORRIER.jpg|Warrior's model Warrior'smodel.png.png|Warrior's promotional model HighTideWarrior1.png WarriorHeader.jpg HighTideBigMac&Warrior1.png Image:Warrior's_longest_day.jpg|Warrior and Izzy Gomez Munitions31.jpg Image:Warrior2.jpg Image:Warrior3.jpg HighTideWarrior2.png Image:Sunshine59.png Image:Big Mac and Warrior.jpg|Warrior with Big Mac Image:Warrior Ghosts.png Image:Warrior Ghosts 2.png File:Warrior and the Duchess.png|Warrior towing The Duchess Warrior33.jpg Pirate13.jpg Pirate (39).png Warrior9.png Warrior8.png Oj tencents sunshine warrior tophat.jpg WarriorAltShot.png|Alternative Shot WarriorRegatta.1.png WarriorRegatta.2.png Sunshine1.png Sunshine10.png Sunshine11.png Sunshine111.png DissapointedWarrior.JPG WarriorDeletedScene.JPG Warrior and izzy.jpg Warrior and tophat.jpg|Top Hat and Warrior Upriver11.png Munitions33.jpg Upriver12.png Up River Pictures 008.jpg HighWindsSallySeaplaneDeletedScene.jpg|Deleted Scene HighTideWarrior3.png Regatta 7.png Biggcityfreeze1.jpg Biggcityfreeze15.jpg Biggcityfreeze17.jpg Biggcityfreeze8.jpg Bigg Freeze scene.jpg Pirate (35).png Upriver1.png WarriorUpRiver1.png Warrior11.jpg WarriorUpRiver2.png WarriorUpRiver3.png WarriorUpRiver4.png WarriorLordStinkerMunitions.png WarriorUpRiver5.png WarriorUpRiver6.png Warrior14.jpg Warrior10.jpg BiggFreezeDVD7.jpg AngryWarrior.png Warriortophatbigmac.PNG Hw04.PNG NothingToDeclare1.JPG|Warrior as seen in Nothing to Declare HeatWaveHeader.jpg|Warrior as seen in "Heat Wave" HeatWave2.jpg HeatWave4.jpg HeatWave6.jpg Tcbusy06.jpg|Warrior (right) as seen in Ten Cents' Busy Day WarriorModelUpClose.jpg|Warrior's model up close. Warrior'sBasis.jpg|Warrior's possible basis Category:Star Fleet Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Tugboats Category:Characters Category:Fire Launch Category:Steam Tugs Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Garbage Team